DoubleCrosser
by dannyphantomlives
Summary: Danny finally has the guts to ask Sam out, but will the date turn out bad? And Danni is back! But so is Vlad, and he wants revenge on Danny and Danni. Will Sam get dragged into this? Can Danny stop Vlad? Read to find out. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM I have been trying to make my stories better, if you have any advice for me, please tell me, im kinda new at this, Thanks
1. Chapter 1

As Sam and I walked down the halls of our school, I couldn't help but noticed a new look in her eyes.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Uh, Yeah, I guess." She said in a gloomy way.

"Sam, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" I told her with confidence.

"Well, uh, Danny, since you know, I saw you. I kinda always li-" Just before Sam could finish her sentence, my ghost sense went off.

"Hang on to that thought Sam, I'm going ghost!" I proclaimed.

"I always will Danny, I always will." Sam told herself.

"Know lets see, where is that ghost!" I looked all around school, I couldn't find any source of a ghost.

"Hello dipstick, miss me?"

"Ember! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing music at an retirement home?" I told Ember.

"Didn't you hear? I have another world tour coming up! But, first I have to get rid of you!"

She stuck a cord on her guitar that sent me backward to the wall.

"Danny Catch!" Sam said as she threw the Fenton Thermos to me.

"Say Good-Bye Ember!" I sucked her into the Fenton Thermos and transformed back.

"Thanks Sam,"

"Your welcome Danny." She said as she hugged me.

"Hey, Sam, do you want to go on a date o something?"

"Yeah, sure Danny, I would love to!" As the bell rang I rushed to Mr. Lancers class.

"Daniel your late, again!"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I had something to finish something." Sam and I exchanged a strange look.

"Pop Quiz!" M. Lancer announced.

"Oh no! I didn't pay attention at all during this whole week! I'm going to fail!" I told Sam.

"Like you pay attention anyway! Good luck Danny, oh and pick me up at 8 tonight." she replied with a smile and a wink.

I looked at the test, then the clock, then back at the test. Twenty-five minutes passed and I was only on question two! Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Yes!" I jumped out of my seat and passed in my test to Mr. Lancer.

"Um, Daniel, you didn't complete this test. Can I have a word with you, after school?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"yeah, sure." I replied in disappointment.

After school, I walked into Mr. Lancers room to find it empty.

"Mr. Lancer? Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked in the silence.

My ghost sense went off again, I checked the room one more time before I changed.

"Cost is clear, I'm going-!" the door opened before I changed.

"Hello Daniel," Mr. Lancer came in followed by my parents.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Danny, we are here about your grades sweetheart!" my mom said.

"B-but Mo-" I tried to say.

"Son, you need to have good grades if you want to hunt ghosts like you mother and I."

"But D-dad!" I tried to defend for myself.

"Daniel, your tardiness, and bad grades are not getting you anywhere in your life!"

As my parents and Mr. Lancer were blabbing on about how I should study and be prepared my ghost sense went off.

"uh, I have to use the bathroom!" I said while I slipped away from them. "I'm going ghost!"

I yet again flew past the school yard trying to find a ghost I had no luck yet again! Then I head a whisper.

"Psst!"

"Hello, Who is there? I won't hurt you! Just come out!" I said.

"Psst, Danny over here, it's me Danni!"

"Danni? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hiding from Vlad, he is trying to capture me again!"

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he has a new invention! I don't know what it does but if Vlad made it, then it has to be bad! Please Danni help me!"

"Okay, fine. But I have a date tonight at 8, so we will have to start tomorrow."

"Oh! Thank you Danny so much!"

"No problem, you can spend the night at my house, you know where it's at you can sleep in my room, I'll see you later." We hugged good-bye,and I flew back into the classroom.

"He believes me, the step one successful, Dad" Danni said into her wrist.

"Excellent Danni, soon his ghost half will be mine." Plasmius said with an evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

As I flew back into the classroom, my Mom and Dad came up to me and dragged my off into the Fenton RV.

Whats this about?" I asked.

"Mr. Lancer was the rudest teacher I have ever meet!" My Mom declared.

"Yes Danny, He told me that I couldn't catch a ghost even if it was living under our house! Could you believe this!" Jack Asked.

"Actually, yeah I can believe that" I whispered.

"What Son?"

"Nothing Dad, your the best ghost hunter ever!" I winked at Mom telling her that she was the best.

As we pulled up to the driveway I saw Danni in my window. I ran out of the Fenton RV and rushed upstairs to greet Danni.

"Hey Danny! How is it going?" Danni asked.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for date."

"At Five-Thirty? Isn't your date at Eight?"

"Yeah, but I like to be early."

"Oh, hey, can I have some food?"

"Yeah, sure. You know where my fridge is. Just be careful." I said with caution. As Danni left I changed into a tux. I looked into the mirror and saw a reflection of a Fourteen almost fifth-teen year old boy with ghost powers.

"First date Danny, get it right, don't screw up!" I repeated in the mirror over and over again.

"Wow," Danni said from outside my room. I screamed, and of course my parents came in right away.

"Danny whats wrong?" Jack asked

"Yes Danny we heard you scream, and who is that girl in you room?" Maddie asked.

"uh, she is my-" I tried to say.

"I'm you nephew! Your long lost nephew!" Danni interrupted.

"Well that explains every thing, Come on Maddie lets blow things up with the new ecto-blaster!" Jack told Maddie as he dragged her off into the lab. A couple hours passed on by, and I was still getting ready for my date.

"Seven o' Clock! Time for you to walk to your girlfriends!"

"Yeah, I guess so , my girlfriend." I laughed to myself at the thought of me having a girlfriend. As I walked to Sam's house I was having second thoughts on this.

"What if screw up? And, what if a ghost ruins my date! Great, most kids worry about acne, and bad dressing, and I'm worried about ghosts!" I told myself. I knocked Sam;s door to find he parents all happy and excited.

"Now listen kid, we want our Samantha to be happy with the boy she is with. So you better be good to her!" Her father said with a happy voice and yet still sounded scary to me.

"Don't mind them Danny, they are just trying to scare you. Bye Mom Bye Dad see you later!" Sam said as we walked down the steet.

"Thanks for picking my up a half an hour early," She said with gratitude.

" No problem!" I replied. As we walked up a hill that showed the whole town, we set up and picnic.

"You know Danny, I have always pictured this. Me and you, up here on a hill, holding hand and,-" Before she could finish, yet again my ghost sense went off.

"Hang on to you thought Sam, I'm going ghost!" I yelled. I transformed and flew off to findthe ghost again.

"I'll be back Sam, don't worry!" I told her. As I looked around I saw Danni in a tree.

"Danni! Are you spying on me?" I asked

"Just a little, I got bored so I watched your Dad blow himself up a couple times then I came over here, Oh, and your Dad is okay." Danni responded.

"Can, you please leave me alone? At least for tonight? I kinda really like Sam, and I do-"

"Danny!" I heard Sam yell. Danni and I rushed over to where Sam and I were, I looked up and saw Plasmius.

"Vlad Plasmius, Let Sam go!" I demanded.

"Sorry Daniel, I guess I ruined your chance on the love of your life, just like your idiotic father ruined mine!" He said as flew away with Sam. I quickly followed then Danni grabbed my leg.

"Danny it's to dangerous to fight Vlad alone! I'm coming with!"

"No Danni, you said Vlad was after you, I'm not giving him the chance to take you away!" itold her as I pushed her away. I flew off to find Vlad, first I check his house here in the town, he was not there, I decided to check his mansion in Wisconsin. Luckily, he was there. I phased through the walls in his manor and went into his lab.

"Sam? Are you here?" I asked.

"Danny! No! It's a-!" Sam was about to say.

"Trap!" Vlad said while singing. I noticed a lab table come up out of the ground and strapped me in.

"Did I do good Daddy?" Danni said while phasing though the wall.

"Danni! Get me out of here!" I said with hope.

"Sorry Danny, but I can't. Daddy needs you in here so he can dissect you." Danni told me. "You see, he was going to dissect me, and when I told him I could bring you instead, well, let's just say I'm not getting touch at all!" Danni explained.

"Wow Vlad, I said it once and I'll say it again, you are on crazed up fruit-loop."

"Humorous Daniel, just humorous. But do you know what I find funny? Your girlfriend being half-ghost! That would be funny! Wait do you know what better? Have her work for me!" He said with an evil laugh. Sam rose from the ground on a platform., she was tied up.

"Sam!" I yelled to her.

"Danny!" she yelled back, as Vlad shocked me with an Ectco-Ray forcing me to transform back into my human self. In mid-transformation, Vlad took my DNA and injected it into a vial.

"This is what I needed for my clones! But now, I can inject it into you girlfriend and make her half ghost!" Vlad said with a scowl.

"NO!" I yelled to him as I forced my self off of the table, but I was to late.

**The transformation has begun. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam!" I yelled. She did not responed, I would not blame her, she looks in a lot of pain.

"Plasmius stop! Please, I beg of you! I'll do what ever you want! Just let Sam go! Please your hurting her!" I begged him.

"Although I am happy that you would do anything for me Daniel, I must refuse. I mean, just think about Daniel, controlling your arch enemies girlfriend! And I know you won't try to stop me, because you touch me, I hurt her." Vlad said with a scowl. As he shot me with one of his ecto-rays.

"D-DA-DANNY! H-EL-HELP ME!" Sam screamed.

"Sam!" I yelled, "Try to fight it!"

"I-I CA-CAN'T!" Sam yelled back.

I got up and ran past Plasmius up to Sam, suddenly, Danni floated down to try to stop me.

"Let him pass daughter, he is to late, go ahead Daniel, say your good-byes." He laughed. Danni moved. I rushed up to Sam and tied to get her free, but the chains were to strong.

"Danny," Sam said weakly.

"It's okay Sam, I'm here, and since I have you, I want to give you this." I pulled out an amulet. "If you can never remember me, then here is an amulet, I'm giving it to you to let you know that even if you don't remember me, I will always love you." I told her with sincere.

"Danny, I, I-I" She tried to say, but screamed so hard I felt my own heart break, I could not stand to see her in pain. The next thing I knew was that Sam was not moving.

"Sam!" I yelled so load I made the lab shake.

"Danni, you know what to do." Vlad said, Danni nodded at his demand. Danni rushed over to me and forced me away from Sam, I tried to restist.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as Danni forced me on another lab table. Vlad walked over to Sam.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I wailed. I did not know it but as I wailed, I used my ghostly wail at Vlad. Not knowing that I also hit Sam, before I knew the whole lab was coming down. Then, my vision went black.

I woke up surrounded by rubble. I noticed that I was back into my human form, I changed back into my half-ghost form. Then I remembered,

"Sam!" I quickly removed all rubber I could. But no sign of Sam, then I noticed something,

"The amulet!" I said out loud to myself.

"NO!" I screamed. I could not face the facts that Sam, was never coming out alive.


	4. Chapter 4

"SAM! WERE ARE YOU!" I yelled as I pushed rubble out of my way.

"Danny?" a muffled female voice said somewhere in the rubble.

"Sam? Where are you?" I said excitedly as I pushed through rubble. I phased through most of the rubble to find an arm. I quickly went dashed to it. I lifted up about fifty pounds of rubble to reach it. As I pushed through the rubble I did not find Sam, I found Danni.

I grabbed Danni by the collar and forced her against the wall.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't-"

"Where is she!" I demanded again.

"Danny stop! You hur-"

"I would not have to if you told me the truth!"

"Fine! Just don't hurt me!"

"Then talk!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay! Before the lab crashed, Dad-, I mean, Vlad cloned himself and took Sam to his other lab."

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't-"

"Where? Stop lying to me!"

"Okay, he is in the ghost zone." Danni admitted.

"He has a lab in the ghost zone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can take you to it, if you just let me go!"

"Fine, but you can never talk to me again! And never come to me for help!"

"But Danny!"

"No Danni! You have lost my trust! What you did today crossed the line, I'm sorry Danni." I told her with tears in my eyes. I noticed tears in her eyes as well.

"Well, come on Danny, lets go get Vlad." She said choking up on he own tears. As we traveled through to ghost zone, I noticed Danni was still crying.

"Danni, I'm-" I tried to apologize for snapping at her but she interrupted me.

"Were here" Danni said. We stopped at a large yellow/green mansion.

"Yep were here all right, in the land of Cheese heads!" I joked, I tried to be humorous to Danni, I felt bad about snapping at her.

"Come on then, let's go." she commanded. As I followed her, I noticed that all of my Dads inventions were hanging on the walls, from the Fenton Thermos to the Fenton Speeder.

"We don't have much time until Daddy takes over your friend," Danni said forcefully, "Your friend is down the hall second door to the right. Have fun." She turned to me, "I guess this is good-bye?" she asked.

"For now, and Danni, I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"It's okay, there was no reason for you not to, I betrayed you. And I;m sorry for that. It's just that, Dad, I mean Vlad created me. He said that I owed him! I had no choice, and I did not enjoy it!"

"Danni," I opened my arms for a hug, she came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt a little spark on my back, I just ignored it.

"Bye Danny! Good luck!" She said as she phased through the walls.

"Alright, know to get Sam back." I told myself. I followed Danni's instructions into another lab.

"Ah, Daniel. So nice to see you again." Vlad said.

"Plasmius, where is Sam?"

"Right behind you." Vlad said as I turned around to find Sam,

**Floating behind me.**

"Sam, no!" I yelled.

"Sam yes!" He yelled back. "You see Daniel, I can control every move she does, watch. Samantha ATTACK!" Vlad yelled as Sam attacked me.

"Sam stop!" I yelled

"Sam? Who is this Sam?" she responded.

"Sam, it's me your best friend! Your boyfriend!"

"Da-Danny?"

"Yes Sam! It's me, listen your being held captive my Vlad,"

"Listen to me Samantha and fight!" Vlad demanded again.

"Listen Sam, do you remember when Control Freak had me under that spell? We'll that is what Vlad is doing to you." As I finished Sam threw a powerful punch to me in the stomach.

"Sam, do you remember Ember? When she put me under that spell and-and." Suddenly I knew who to break Vlad control. I ran up to Sam and kissed her on the lips.

"Danny!" She said, "What happened?" she asked.

"Well Daniel, you might have her mind free but her body is mine!" Vlad said as he made Sam's ghost half work. Sam multiplied into clones, then she surrounded me. All of he clones started an Ecto-Blast and aimed right for me.

"Danny, I'm sorry!" Sam yelled.

"No Sam, I'm sorry." I told her in depression as I shot my ecto-freeze ray at all the clones...


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around me at frozen statues of what used to be Sam.

"Bravo Daniel, you frozen the only person you loved you, Congratulations." Vlad said sneering at me.

"Well, at least she is not being controlled by you!" I responded.

"False Daniel, I can still control her if I wish, and I do." He said as all of the frozen statues of Sam defrosted. As I looked around all of the clones vanished in thin air, expect for one, the real Sam.

"Danny?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Aw, look at that, the two lovebirds are together again. Well, I will have to change that now won't I?" He asked. "Samantha attack!" he demanded, nothing happened except Sam's facial expression. She walked over to Vlad,

"No one calls me Samantha." Said said as she cloned her self and shot Vlad with eight diffeent kinds of Ecto-Rays.

"What? How could this be?" Vlad asked in pain.

"I don't really know," I responded.

"I do," Sam replied. "It's simple! When Danny shot me and my clones with his Ecto-Freeze-Ray, it caused a disturbance in what ever you were controlling me with."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"What do you think Tucker and I talk about when you are fighting ghosts?" She responded

"Um, how to help me?" I replied back.

"Speaking of which," She said as she took the Fenton Thermos out of my back pocket. "Shall we?"

"I thought you would never ask." I told her with sarcasm as we sucked Vlad into the Fentom Thermos.

"So, Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?" I asked

"What I'm supposed to do with this!" She asked as she changed into her ghost half.

"Um, Welcome to the ghost world?" I responded with a joke as we flew out of the ghost zone.

As we came out of the ghost zone Jazz and Tucker were getting into the Fenton Speeder.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"To find you and Sam, what does it look lik-, Danny, Sam!" Tucker replied as he ran up to us.

"Hey little brother," She said indecently. "What were you doing in there!" She yelled in anger.

"Saving Sam." I replied as I went to put my arms around her waist.

"What happened?" Tuck and Jazz asked in unison.

"This," Sam replied as she turned intangible.

"Sam!" Tucker said as he rushed by her.

"What did you do to her?" Tucker asked protectively.

"Nothing I swear!" I said in my own defense. "Vlad took her and tried to make her his slave. And he turned her half ghost to do it."

"No fair, why does everyone get powers but me!" Tucker whined.

"Cause your a Techno geek, remember?" Sam replied.

"Oh yeah!" Tucker said happily.

"So, what now?" Jazz asked.

"Well, I have to train someone how to use her powers, and finish our date." I told them in a friendly voice. As Sam and I phased through the walls and went right back to where our picnic was.

"Sam, I was going to give you this, but-" I tried to say as I took out the amulet.

"An Amulet! Danny I-I"

"Don't say anything, here, I'll put it on." As I put on the Amulet I felt a zap in my back.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think. My back is burning though." I told her as she looked on my back.

"Danny, take off your shirt." She demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it, I have to look at your back!" She said as I lifted up my shirt.

"Um, Danny. There is a robot on you!" She screamed.

"What? Get it off, get it off!" I shrieked as I felt a pain in my back, it felt like taking out a blister the size of a screw.

"Got it!" She said happily as I put my shirt back on.

"Let me see it" I told her as she handed it to me. "It's some sort of tracking device, but who put it on me?"

"I did!" Danni said from above me.

"Danni, why did you?"

"I could not lose you Danny!" She said while hugging me. "I know I did unforgivable stuff in the past, but could you please for-"

"Apology accepted Danni BUT, you have to promise me that you will never talk or see Vlad again got it?" I said with a stern voice.

"Got it Danny! I promise!" She said as she flew off.

"Are you really going to trust her?" Sam asked.

"I really don't know. I am hopping I do, I mean she is made from my DNA right?" We laughed together. As something phased up though the ground.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Shall we?" Sam asked.

"I thought you would never ask." I said in humor. As we both transformed.

**THE END**


End file.
